


(If I Could) Baby, I’d Give You My World

by fiveyaaas



Series: because you’ll listen [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The Handler’s office held many weapons.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: because you’ll listen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(If I Could) Baby, I’d Give You My World

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags!!! If _any_ of them make you uncomfortable at all, please do not read this!!! There will be no smut within this fic, but, due to the themes within it, I went ahead and made it rated M.
> 
> Prompt: _” Prompt Fill: you write something that you’ve been meaning to write but didn’t have an excuse to before this. ❤️”_
> 
> This fic is something that I’ve had in the drafts since last September, and I am going to make it into a somewhat short multi-chap now!!

The Handler’s office held many weapons. 

Five was well aware of this fact. He watched her laugh one night over a gun held by Hitler, playing with it like it was a toy. 

To her, it was.

It was all a game to her, and he understood that. He’d been vying for a position in management, fantasizing about the day that he could destroy her. Five had a fantasy, where he would give her the order to kill herself. Undoubtedly, she’d protest, but he’d hold a gun to her bitch daughter’s skull, drugging her enough that she’d barely even sputter out pleas for her mother to save her. Five didn’t think she loved her child, but he knew that she saw use in her. 

She wasn’t going to get rid of one of the weapons in her collection, and she’d just go on believing her daughter would save her if she followed the order. Once she was dead, he’d kill her daughter, ensuring that that wouldn’t happen after. 

Five planned to burn down the Commission next, planned to destroy it from the inside until all that was left were the briefcases, which he actually found use in. He’d take them home with him, to his timeline, and he’d never tell his family what had happened there. Vanya wouldn’t ever have to know all the horrible things he’d done, and he’d make sure his family was taken care of regardless of having done them. Five’s fantasies for when he got home were considerably different from the ones towards the Commission. Even if he wasn’t a good person, his family would never have to see the truly abhorrent side of him. They didn’t deserve it. He’d do whatever it took when he got home to be somewhat  _ human,  _ to have not lost all the small bits of lightness left within him. 

Vanya’s book kept most of that lightness, stored within the confines of the pages he’d written all over. He knew every line, had had it memorized for decades, and he recited the book when he tried to get to sleep at night. 

Really, it made sense that he’d found her in the Handler’s office.

She wasn’t… conscious, exactly. There was a strong haze brought on from all the drugs she’d been given. Five fell to his knees, murmuring her name over and over and over, holding her hands in his own. Vanya blinked, but she showed know other reaction.

“What did she do to you?” Five whispered, touching her cheek. She appeared to be in her very early twenties, and he figured she wouldn’t have recognized him at 58, even without the influence of the drugs given to her. It was a rhetorical question, of course, when he asked her what happened. There wouldn’t be much that she would be able to answer in her current state of mind. “It’s me, Vanya. Five. You’ll be out of here, soon, I promise.”

He held out his pinky, expecting her to take it like he was still thirteen years old, ranting about time travel to her in his bedroom. Vanya’s eyes closed, and she fell asleep while he still had his hand hovered in the air. 

It was the most the Handler would ever see him react to anything, body quivering as he thought of whatever his little sister must have gone through. He turned around, shielding her small body, eyes wide. 

“She won’t be able to talk much,” the Handler announced, eating a packaged lunch. Five wondered if her daughter made it. He wondered if she’d even care if he tortured her in front of the Handler. It was likely that she was just using the girl. “It’s hard for her to speak, drugged as she is. Kind of a shame. She actually seemed mildly intelligent, though your Father really ought to have told her not to trust strangers. Either way, her cognitive function has almost completely dwindled, and I imagine she’ll be entirely lost until I take her off the drugs.”

“What do you want?” Five asked, already knowing where this was going. 

“For you to  _ actually _ be loyal, Number Five. Consider her a bargaining chip. Now, she’s not precisely  _ fun _ in her current condition, but really the fact that she can’t say no-“

Five’s hand was already gripping the Handler’s throat, “Finish that sentence, and I’ll kill you right this instant.”

Her lips pulled into a rictus grin. “Don’t you wonder where your other siblings are, Five? I’m being  _ kind,  _ in letting her stay here, you know.”

As much as he didn’t trust her, he couldn’t risk all of his siblings’ lives. He would have to play whatever game this was. With a pain in his gut, almost certain that the best thing he could do for his family was agree to this, he asked, “And all you require is that I am loyal?”

The Handler didn’t even struggle, clearly not caring that he was gripping her throat, only begrudgingly loosening his hand enough for her to speak. “Yes. Do your assignments, don’t plan against us. Or your little sister will face the consequences.”

He heard the small noises she was making in her sleep as if they were being projected through a microphone, shaking as he realized that he was the only person she could rely on now, that he had to protect her, do whatever it took for it. Five would kill or torture or whatever else the Handler asked if it meant that he didn’t let her down. Ignoring Vanya’s voice (and not the voice making unintelligible noises now, the voice of the clever girl from his childhood) in his mind, urgently telling him not to agree, he said, “As long as both Vanya  _ and _ the rest of my family are safe, I will do whatever you ask.”

“Excellent.” Her gaze flicked to her watch. “You can have fifteen minutes alone with her, as a sign of my goodwill.”

Five didn’t react as he blinked to his best friend’s side. Vanya barely even startled, eyes just opening a little when he knelt beside her. He couldn’t say what he was thinking, or he’d be putting her in danger. Hopefully, some small part of her knew what he was thinking. 

As his hand pressed to her cheek, her eyes opened up a little wider. 

“Where ‘m I?” Her voice sounded like she hadn’t spoken in years, and he wondered how long she’d been kept here by the Handler. 

“You’re safe,” Five murmured gruffly, gently running his knuckles over her soft skin. He made no attempt to touch her in any other way, would be disgusted with himself if he even tried, but he needed the feeling of contact, needed to know that she was real, that she was breathing. Her eyelids fluttered. “I’ve got you.”

“Knew you’d come home,” she said, before falling asleep and not waking up for the rest of his allotted time with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!💕💕


End file.
